


A Wedding That Never Was

by ecaracap



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a carpenter that builds the platform for Oliver and his fiancé's wedding. Until a tragic accident changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding That Never Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Weddings weren’t something Connor’s carpentry company did often, but he didn’t mind the work. It was better than building these million dollar McMansions that were springing up in the suburbs of Philadelphia, with these trophy wives who wanted a fireplace in every room and a wet bar on every floor. He always wants to yell at these painted up women that what they want is ridiculous. But he’s learned from experience that people are quick to fire someone who yells at them.

Connor had finished the platform and trellis for the happy couple a week ago, but he gets a frantic call from one of the grooms that the trellis was a little wobbly. He doesn't exactly want it to suddenly fall during the ceremony and, even though Connor was sure the trellis would hold for a few hours, he decides to go check it out anyway.

It is a beautiful day in Clark Park and he can see the platform in the distance, chairs set up, people busying themselves with setting everything else up. A nervous, but handsome looking man in a tuxedo comes up to him, smiling politely, “You’re the carpenter?”

“That’s me,” Connor says with a courteous smile.

“Oliver,” he says, shaking Connor's hand quickly, “My fiancé is the one who talked to you before.”

“Andrew,” he says with a knowing nod, “Yeah, we talked earlier.”

“It’s the trellis,” he says, pointing back to the platform, where another man in a tuxedo is on a ladder with a hammer, pounding away at Connor’s hard work. “It was a little shaky. Andrew’s been trying to fix it all morning.”

“By hammering the top of it?” Connor says with as little roughness in his voice as he can manage.

Oliver gives him a slight shrug, “He’s a pharmacist.”

“Clearly,” Connor shakes his head, “I’ll handle it. You just get back to…whatever else you need to do.”

“I was just making sure the cake isn’t going to melt out here,” Oliver says, biting his lip, looking back nervously.

“Sure. Take care of that. I’ll take care of this,” Connor says as he heads off to the platform. He takes a look at the bottom of the trellis as Andrew continues to pound away at the top of it. The continued movement up top is loosening the nails at the bottom and Connor wouldn’t be surprised if the whole thing falls down. “You might want to stop that,” he says plainly, looking up at the other man.

“This isn’t the problem?” Andrew says, looking down at Connor.

“Not the problem,” Connor says, setting down the tool box he brought along with him, bending down to find what he needs - a couple of well-placed nails on the base should do the trick.

Andrew groans in frustration, but as he begins to come back down the ladder, it begins to tip off to the side. If Connor had been looking, he might have been able to grab onto the ladder, but it was just too late. When he finally did look up, the ladder and the other man were both on the ground. “Oh shit,” he says, rushing over to Andrew, who is sprawled out on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his head.

“Oh my god,” Connor says, standing there frozen, as people begin to rush around him. A whirlwind of people attempts to help Andrew, wrapping a jacket around his head, keeping him stable, calling for an ambulance.

Connor sees the other groom, Oliver, in the distance with the beautiful three-tiered wedding cake. But the man sees the commotion and races over. Connor has the desire to stop him, to spare him - no one loses that much blood and walks away from it unharmed - but he doesn’t really think he has the right to stop him.

Oliver comes over, kneeling next to his fiancé, hysterical, “Someone do something!” He runs a hand over Andrew’s face, smearing the blood there. Soon enough, the paramedics arrive and Oliver has to step back in order for them to tend to Andrew. He trips back into Connor and he catches Oliver, steadying him, “Woah…are you alright?”

“Am I alright?” Oliver asks indignantly though he allows Connor to hold him, “I…I just…” Oliver looks down at his hands, which are covered in blood and he goes white as a sheet. His eyes roll back into his head and he loses his balance, collapsing into Connor.

 

* * *

 

Connor doesn’t quite know how he ended up here like this. But here he sits, in a small, double occupancy hospital room with a man he literally met an hour ago. After Oliver passed out, they brought him to the hospital too. And, well, Connor kind of felt bad for the guy and everyone else was so worried about his fiancé, so he thought he needed someone to stay with him.

After awhile, Oliver starts to stir in bed. He wakes up, blinking, seeing Connor reading a magazine in the corner, “Um…hi?”

“Oh, hi,” Connor says, smiling a little bit, glad that he’s awake, “How’s your head?”

“It aches,” he says, rubbing his forehead, “What happened?”

Connor’s eyes go a little wide - did he seriously not remember what happened? “You, um…you fainted.”

“I figured that much,” Oliver says, trying to sit up a little more in bed, “What happened before that?”

“Your, um…your fiancé, Andrew, he…” Connor shifts awkwardly in his seat - he’s never been good at sensitive stuff like this, let alone with people he doesn’t really know. Especially men who were as sweet and adorable looking as Oliver, “He fell off a ladder. He…died.”

Oliver looks at him with big, sad eyes and it makes Connor’s heart ache. “What?” Oliver says, his eyes tearing up, “He’s dead?”

“Yeah…” Connor nods, “I’m sorry.”

But Oliver just shakes his head fiercely, “No. That can’t be true.” He pulls the wires out of his arms, moving to get out of bed. Oliver stumbles a bit, falling into the bed though he continues to try to get out.

“Woah, hey…” Connor says, getting up to stop him, “You need to lay down. I don’t think you should move.”

“Get off of me,” Oliver says, fighting against Connor weakly, as tears begin to stream down his face, “Let go of me.”

“It’s okay,” Connor tells him, sitting down on the hospital bed, pulling Oliver down with him, “It’s okay…” he repeats. Connor just holds onto Oliver as the other man cries into his shoulder. Connor rubs a hand over his back in circles to soothe him somehow. He’s never been a comforting kind of guy, but it feels so natural right now, sitting here on the bed with Oliver, trying whatever he can do to ease some of his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This became a lot longer, more complicated and more heartbreaking than I intended to! I hope you still enjoyed!


End file.
